


暴风雨

by pomelo7



Category: Villainous
Genre: F/M, 海怪au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: Dr.flug的一次出海记录。
Relationships: Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 3





	暴风雨

**Author's Note:**

> 海怪/海妖dem和出海科研人员flug，平行世界的上个世纪。

我第一次遇上它的时候，是一个暴风雨的夜晚。船猛烈地左右摇摆晃动，在浪尖起伏，我能听到门外来来往往急促的脚步声，还有船员们此起彼伏的呼喊。而我，一个势单力薄的，出海采集数据的科研人员，只能坐在舱室内，干等这恼人的天气快点过去。

就在这个时候，我听到在海浪愤怒拍打船身，暴雨倾泻而下的声音中，混杂了一丝奇怪的呼啸声，它尖利，断续，在暴风雨中执著地穿行而过，传到我的耳边。我虽然恐惧这天气，但对这个奇怪的声响还是起了好奇心。随着我听得愈久，那呼啸声也变得愈发清晰，可供辨认，我当时不禁惊恐地发觉，这听起来竟像女人的尖声大笑！——又或许只是风声！我畏惧地想，在那个不安宁的晚上，什么东西都变得古怪。那笑声充满了恶意，兀自起伏着，悠远空灵，像是这波涛汹涌的大海自己在窃窃私语，对着我们可怜的抵抗大笑。先前我觉得这笑声是混杂在暴风雨中，现在听来，却宛如是它在引导着这出大自然的合唱，让海浪随之起伏。

我不禁颤抖起来——那会是塞壬吗？传说中的海的可怕的女儿——暴风雨的歌手？另一方面，我理性的一面又在嘲笑自己：难道你要相信那些不着边际的神话，也不相信你可靠的科学？

就是科学驱使我上了这条该死的船！我在心中咒骂着，现在我们都要死了，你听不见吗，女妖在索命啊！

就在这时，我的舱门被砰的一下打开了。船上的一个水手全身湿淋淋地屹立在那。

“你！小子！你也给我出来！“他不由分说，开始粗暴地驱赶我，”人手不够，所有人都得上来帮忙！你也一样！“

他显然以为我作为一个随行的科研人员，肯定不乐意干这种粗活苦活。但在闷在舱室里，听着那奇怪的呼啸声胡思乱想半个晚上后，我很乐意去干点实际的事情让自己把那些抛到脑后。

甲板上不比舱内，海浪直接越过栏杆扑打到人的脸上。我卖力地同其他人一起拉着绳索，试图让船舶在巨浪间平稳地穿行。海天轰鸣漆黑一片，只偶尔见得电闪雷鸣下波光闪烁的洋面。我本以为这样的体力活能让自己的大脑少运作运作，但现在它只是更加疯狂地运转——因着那每次白色电光下都可以瞥见的，远远的海上的一个身影。可是周围的水手们却都表情无异——于是我只好怀疑是自己的眼睛出了差错，是幻觉。但那身影非但没有淡去，反而愈加清晰，最后我惊恐地看着那女人般的上半身的身影在海浪间起伏着，冲我又一次发出了那如尖利大笑般的呼啸声。

我实在无法再忍受下去了，几乎是尖叫着问了前头的那个水手：“你肯定也看见了吧？！你肯定看见了！！那边那个——那边那个——那究竟是——”

“别问！也别说！”他一声怒吼，“你什么也没看见——干好你自己的事！”

看他的神情，我知道多说无益。于是我只好闭上嘴巴，不再盯着船外的海面，在风雨中颤抖着继续向后拉着绳索。但是那笑声只是继续萦绕在我的耳边，直到我们冲出了这片暴风雨，回到宁静的海面上之时，它的余响也已经深深刻在了我的脑海里。

fin.


End file.
